Reference to or disclosure of devices for transdermal delivery of drugs by application of electrical current through the skin of a person or animal are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
385,556 PA1 486,902 PA1 588,479 PA1 2,493,155 PA1 2,667,162 PA1 2,784,715 PA1 3,163,166 PA1 3,289,671 PA1 3,547,107 PA1 3,677,268 PA1 4,008,721 PA1 4,141,359 PA1 4,239,046 PA1 4,243,052 PA1 4,325,367 PA1 4,367,745 PA1 4,419,091 PA1 4,474,570 PA1 4,406,658 PA1 4,314,554 PA1 4,166,457 PA1 4,239,046 PA1 4,250,878 PA1 4,164,226 PA1 4,362,645 PA1 4,273,135 PA1 EPA 0060452 PA1 DE 290202183 PA1 DE 3225748 PA1 EPA 0058920 PA1 UK 2104388
The following foreign Pat. Nos. refer to or disclose transdermal delivery devices: